U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/460,458 (hereinafter, “Ser. No. 10/460,458”) discloses a System for Cardiac Resuscitation. Said system allows a remotely located “medical professional” (MP), such as a licensed physician, to resuscitate the victim of a cardiac arrest. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the MP can view the victim's ECG and make a decision about whether a defibrillation shock is advisable. If the shock is advisable, the MP causes the delivery of the shock. A bystander (referred to in the application as an “enabler” (EN)) functions to:
a) notify the central station of the event by pressing a button on the remotely located defibrillator (referred to in the application as the “portable unit” (PU));
b) provide the MP with information, if any is available, about details of the victim's medical history and/or the events immediately preceding the collapse;
c) move the PU to the victim's side;
d) remove any portion of the victim's clothing deemed necessary by the MP, under the guidance of the MP;
e) attach one or more electrode pads to the victim's chest, under the guidance of the MP; and
f) if necessary, perform chest compression, under the guidance of the MP.
The MP functions include:
a) analyzing the heart rhythm (or causing it to be analyzed) displayed by the electrocardiogram;
b) thereafter deciding on whether defibrillation, pacing, or neither is called for;
c) if defibrillation is called for, deciding on the details of the shock and its administration;
d) if pacing is called for deciding on the details of the pacing and its administration;
e) deciding if CPR is called for; and, if it is, deciding on when it should be administered, instructing the EN in its administration, and monitoring the performance of the EN and the response of the victim;
f) contacting the “911” emergency team nearest to the victim;
g) accessing any available victim medical records; including those containing victim “advanced directives,” i.e. a statement of the procedures and methods allowed by the victim in the event of a medical emergency;
h) accessing any necessary databases, including victim implanted devices, and pharmacologic information;
i) participating in a decision to terminate therapy in the case of a futile effort;
j) advising emergency medical personnel when they arrive on-scene; and
k) maintaining the emergency equipment at both the CS end and the RCD unit end.
Abbreviations and Nomenclature:
In the text hereinbelow and in the accompanying figures:                RCD™ is a trademark of Jeffrey A. Matos for a “remotely controlled defibrillator unit”. An RCD unit which includes the portable unit (PU) described in Ser. No. 10/460,458 and may also include the stationary unit (SU) described in Ser. No. 10/460,458 which cooperates with the PU. For brevity this RCD unit will be sometimes called simply “RCD”, but it will be remembered that “RCD” stands for “RCD™ unit”        mCS refers to master central station;        pCS refers to peripheral central station;        mMP refers to master medical professional, a medical professional located in the master central station; and        pMP refers to peripheral medical professional, a medical professional located in the peripheral central station.        NA refers to network administrator, a person who may a) serve to match an emergency call from an RCD to an MP, and/or b) may perform various non-matchmaking tasks including scheduling, software and hardware management and system monitoring.        the plural version of any of the aforementioned defined terms is formed by simply adding a lower case ‘s’ Thus “peripheral central stations” is indicated by “pCSs.”        
Not infrequently, pMP and pCS are used nearly interchangeably in the text which follows. Although, as indicated above, they have distinct definitions, the statement that information flows from RCD unit to pCS is intended to mean the same as stating that information flows from this unit to pMP.
“RCD unit” in the current application may refer to the same device(s) as either the PU or the PU-SU combination in Ser. No. 10/460,458.
The word “computer” is, at times, used interchangeably with pCS, and, when used as such is intended to indicate any adequately equipped computational device (including laptop computers, desktops, palm-sized devices, trio-type devices or cellular “telephone”). “Adequately equipped” implies having adequate user interface features, and containing and having the capability of running appropriate networking software.
The male gender has been selected to refer to all personnel, such as MPs, enablers, etc., with the understanding that such selection is arbitrary and in no way indicates a preference or implies a difference in ability to perform tasks as compound to the female gender.
The terms “911” or “9-1-1” and emergency medical teams are generally used interchangeably.